


口袋妈妈们

by lucia_zhaifu



Series: 魔法事故系列 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magical Accidents, Married SwanQueen, pocket emma, pocket regina, 口袋艾玛, 口袋金娜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucia_zhaifu/pseuds/lucia_zhaifu
Summary: Henry把Emma和Regina变小了





	口袋妈妈们

**Author's Note:**

> 还是16年的老文，从LOFTER搬运过来~  
> 搬运过程中修改了一些剧情上的小BUG

五点半Henry的闹钟就响了，16岁的男孩正值长身体的年龄，早起对于他而言是一种酷刑，但是他用坚定的意志战胜了青春的坟墓。Henry匆匆洗漱完毕，蹑手蹑脚走下楼梯，在路过主卧室的时候屏住了呼吸，房内两位妈妈并没有醒来的征兆，他努力克制着雀跃的心情来到了厨房。

 

对于Emma和Regina终于步入婚姻的殿堂这件事，Henry比任何人都兴奋，两个人经历了太多，如今收获幸福，其间的酸甜苦辣Henry看得最清楚。因此在Emma和Regina结婚一个月纪念日这天，他决定给她们做一顿爱心早餐。

 

一边哼着歌一边拿出食材开始准备，事实证明厨艺和血缘无关，Henry跟Regina一样，变魔法似的轻松摆弄出各种花样美食。他把食物在餐桌上摆好，仔细看了一下觉得应该增加一点饮料，可是冰箱里只有一瓶橙汁，于是他决定去Regina的储藏室拿点苹果酒出来。当一切准备就绪之后，男孩看看墙上的挂钟，七点整。楼上传来了主卧门打开的声音，Regina起床时间向来准得可怕。

 

十分钟后Emma朦胧的抱怨声也响了起来，Henry偷偷捂着嘴坐在沙发上有些兴奋地等待着。

 

“Henry？”

 

Regina走下楼发现自家儿子坐在客厅沙发上对着自己笑得一脸灿烂。

 

“发生了什么事？今天是周日，你怎么起这么早？”

 

母亲眼中不自觉流露出的担忧让男孩心中越发温暖。

 

“Emma呢？”

 

没有回答Regina的问题，Henry关心起了Emma的所在。

 

“啊什么？我来了我来了怎么了？Henry终于肯告诉我们他的女朋友的事了吗？”

 

Emma一边套着T恤一边从楼上奔下来，她没头没脑冒出来的话语让Henry的脸一直红到脖子根。Regina瘪瘪嘴有些好笑地拍了拍Emma的肩，然后回过头。

 

“现在Emma来了，你可以告诉我到底发生了什么事了吗？”

 

从尴尬中挣脱出来，男孩清了清喉咙，上前拉住两位妈妈的手就往餐厅走。

 

映入眼帘的丰盛早餐让Regina红了双眼，她把儿子搂进怀里深深吸了一口气，男孩原来早已长成少年，她仰起脖子在他耳边轻声叹息着。

 

“谢谢你。”

“你小子行啊，没想到能做一手好菜？”

 

Emma走上前拥抱了一下两个人，然后快步走到餐桌边，拉开椅子对Regina招了招手。

 

“女王陛下，请坐。”

 

三人坐好开吃，安静地享受着这温馨的早餐，Henry举起橙汁祝贺Emma和Regina新婚一个月快乐。两个女人笑着也举起了自己桌前的酒杯，Regina看看杯中淡黄色的液体疑惑了一下没有太在意，放到嘴边跟着Emma一起一口饮尽。当那股奇妙的香气在Regina的口腔里弥漫起来的时候，她的心猛然往下一沉。

 

“Henry，这酒你是从哪里拿的？”

 

含着果汁的少年被养母那惊恐的眼神吓了一跳，猛然吞咽下口中的饮料刚要回答，他的视线就被一阵淡黄色的烟雾笼罩了。

 

“妈妈！老妈！”

 

不明白发生了什么，但是Henry知道自己绝对是闯祸了，他慌忙站起来挥舞着双手努力驱散那些魔法烟雾，慌乱中踢倒了椅子打翻了盘子。

 

“Henry，汝莫慌，吾等无恙！”

 

一个细小的声音从浓雾中传来，Henry停下了所有的动作。

 

“什么鬼？！”

“Henry，汝之言辞甚是不妥，切莫忘记吾之教诲！”

“Regina，小儿只是太过惊惶，汝莫气伊，莫气伊。”

 

第二个细弱的声音传了出来，Henry终于忍不住抱着头呐喊了出来。

 

“这他妈到底是什么鬼！？！？？！”

“HENRY!!”

 

浓雾终于散尽，Henry看清了那两个声音的来源，Regina跟Emma坐在餐盘边，用餐巾遮掩着自己赤裸的身体，她们的衣物散落在地上，两人仰头望着他，Regina眼里有些责备又有些担忧，Emma只是尴尬地冲他笑着。

 

“妈、妈妈……老妈……”

 

控制不住的泪珠夺眶而出，Henry弯下腰伸出双手轻轻捧起变得只有五厘米大小的两位母亲。

 

“哦，上苍，Henry莫哭，汝之泪滴甚大，湿了吾遮体之物！”

 

Emma细细的声音抱怨着，小手抓起餐巾纸裹住自己的脑袋。一边的Regina白了她一眼，紧了紧披在肩上的餐巾纸抬头用细软的声音问道。

 

“Henry，汝取了何酒与吾等饮用？”

 

费了好大力气才弄明白Regina的问题，Henry吸了吸鼻子。

 

“那个看上去最新的瓶子，就在你放苹果酒的仓库里……”

“那并非苹果酒，Henry，此乃上古魔药，吾昨日从母亲遗物中获取，还未明了其用途，想来此时无需吾等过多探究，真相已然明了。然吾之不慎非汝之过错，莫哭，莫哭，定有方法解之。”

“妈妈……你们可不可以……说普通话？”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“爷爷！”

 

Gold的当铺大门被撞开，门铃叮咚间Henry喘着粗气扑向柜台后的Rumple。

  

“哦，年轻人，小心点儿，什么事那么急着找我这个老头子？”

 

Rumple站在柜台后面宠溺地对Henry笑了笑，后者趴在玻璃柜上举着一根手指却说不出话来。

 

“Rumple，吾等有要事需汝助力，且先取言语转换之药水来。”

 

Regina弱小的声音从Henry右边的上衣口袋里传来，就连Rumple也惊得往后退了一步，小小的黑发女人攀在Henry口袋边缘，只露出一个黑色的小脑袋，她眼里满是焦急，不住地催促着。

 

“哦……这是……古米斯蒂文语……真想不到这种只是记载在文献里的语言还有人会说……我居然能听懂……”

“莫要多言，快快拿药水来！”

 

Emma从Henry左边的上衣口袋里探出脑袋，也不耐烦地催促起来。

 

“Henry，这是你母亲送你的新的玩具么？看来我这个徒弟真是青出于蓝啊。”

“爷爷！她们就是我的妈妈们！我需要你的帮助！首先快帮我们解决一下语言沟通问题……”

 

Rumple戏谑的眼神突然亮了一下，他凑近Henry的上衣口袋仔细打量着那两个小小的人。

 

“非礼勿视！”

 

由于凑得太近，Regina冲着Rumple丢出一个小小的火球，落在Rumple的下巴上，烧掉了一小块胡渣。

 

“居然还保留着魔法……唔……这值得研究一番。”

“爷爷！！”

 

Henry无奈的喊声终于让Rumple正经起来，他晃着脑袋回身打开那个落满灰尘的橱柜翻找起来，没一会捧着一个小盒子一脸欣喜地回到Henry身边。

 

“只需要一滴，就可以让世间万物言语胡同互通。”

 

他从盒子里拿出一个玻璃瓶，用瓶子自带的滴管汲取了两滴魔药，在Regina和Emma的头顶晃动着。

 

“其实我真的很想借机研究一下古米斯蒂文语……”

“求你啦！！！”

 

在Henry的哀求下Rumple终于不情愿地把药水分别滴在了Regina和Emma的头顶上。

 

“嗷！好冷！”

“嘶！这哪里是一滴！明明是一盆！”

 

两位个人纠结着湿漉漉的头发缩回了口袋里，不愿意再看Rumple一眼。

 

“至少说句谢谢咯。”

 

黑暗者收起药水饶有兴致地看着手捂胸口的Henry。

 

“好了，年轻人，现在你要不要跟我解释一下目前的情况？”

 

Henry有些怅然若失，他嗫嚅着讲述了今早餐厅里发生的一切，想到自己破坏了妈妈们美好的一天，黑发的少年又忍不住自责起来。

 

“啊，这件事情并不能怪你，一个合格的女巫是绝对不会把不明用途的魔法药水随意摆放的。”

 

Rumple刻意大声地对着Henry右边的上衣口袋控诉着，那里凸起来的一小团物体蠕动了一下，但是没有多余的反应。

 

“爷爷，这是我妈妈们今早喝过的那个药水，我带了一些样品过来，您帮忙看看能不能解开她们身上的……额咒语？”

“真爱之吻试过了吗？”

 

Rumple接过Henry手中的烧杯，一边观察那淡黄色的液体一边漫不经心地问了一句，自从Emma和Regina在一起了之后，她们两个拥有着的强大魔力使真爱之吻变成了非常方便的万能解药。

 

“如果有用的话我们就不会在这里了。”

 

Henry有些无奈地低头看了看胸前的两个突起，就在他准备开口再问些什么的时候，当铺的门被推开了，Belle抱着一捧黄玫瑰走了进来。

 

“嘿，Henry！你好吗？怎么想起来找你爷爷玩——”

 

Belle的话没说完就哽在了她的喉头，棕发女人的眼睛紧紧盯在Henry的胸口，两个男人有些莫名地看着她，不提理解她突如其来的沉默，良久，Belle爆发出一阵同情的叫喊。

 

“天哪Henry，你这是被谁诅咒了！？你妈妈们呢？她们知道么？如果被她们知道有人对她们的宝贝儿子做了这种丧尽天良的事情，她们就算把整个镇子掀过来也要找到罪魁祸首！哦可怜的宝贝，不要紧你爷爷一定会帮助你的，对吧Rumple？”

 

看着Belle充满期待的眼神Rumple有点不太确定要不要点头，他的确会帮Henry，无论是什么事情，但是似乎Belle脑子里产生了一些奇怪的联想。

 

“额——Belle，嗨，我不太明白你什么意思，虽然我确实需要爷爷的帮助——”

“我知道你有些难为情，不要紧，这一定是某些坏人的恶趣味，我不会嘲笑你的。” 

“Belle你闭嘴！”

“哦神啊，它们还会说话！到底是谁那么变态诅咒你长了一对会说话的胸啊Henry？！”

 

Belle在听到Emma尖细的抗议声之后再也克制不住板着Henry的肩膀痛心疾首起来。

 

“Belle睁开你的眼睛看清楚了，我们不是什么会说话的胸！”

 

Emma终于忍无可忍从口袋里钻出了半赤裸的身子。

 

“Em、EMMA？！”

“上午好，Belle。”

 

Regina非常配合自家老婆地也探出半个脑袋，一双滴溜溜的大眼睛盯着Belle转啊转啊。

 

“REGINA！！！Henry你告诉我这只是一个恶作剧，你妈妈们放了两个她们的克隆玩偶在口袋里是为了吓唬欺负你的人对吧！？”

“我觉得，你应该先冷静地坐下来听我解释一遍——”

 

Henry向Rumple投去了恳求的眼神，后者摇着头笑了起来，从柜台后面走出来揽住Belle的腰。

 

“亲爱的，听Henry的，你会喜欢他的故事的。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Snow上午九点的时候给Regina打了一个电话，十点又打了一个，十点半打了第三个，每一次都直接转到了对方的语音信箱。她有些忧心，之前跟Regina约好了今天下午要一起去马厩看望那匹刚出生没多久的小马，那是Snow送给Regina的生日礼物。无奈之下她拨了Emma的号码，然而尝试了几次都是跟Regina的手机一样的结果，连Henry的手机也没人接。

 

“完了，出事儿了！”

 

Snow回头看看正在和Charming玩拍手游戏的Neal，决定在调查清楚事情之前先不影响自家老公带孩子，随口嘱咐了一句就穿拿起背包直奔Regina家。

 

发挥大盗Snow的余热，轻易撬开了镇长家的宅子大门的锁，Snow冲了进去。

 

“EMMA！REGINA! HENRY！你们在家吗？”

  

没有人回答，在空荡荡的房子里转了一圈，Snow来到了餐厅，眼前一片狼藉，还有地上躺着的属于Emma和Regina的衣物。黑发女人的心跳差点骤停，她颤抖着拿出手机拨通了Charming的电话。

 

“你女儿女婿还有孙子这次真的出事了——”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

“哦，Regina别害羞，快出来。”

 

Belle一边帮Emma穿着她亲手裁剪的小衣服，一边对着Henry的上衣口袋哄逗着，Regina缩在里面死不露脸，她表示不愿意被Belle的品味玷污自己高贵的身躯。

 

“别那么拘谨嘛Regina，你看Belle的衣服做得蛮好看的，我穿着很舒服呢~”

 

Emma细细的嗓音里带着一丝雀跃，终于不用再裸体了，这种时候谁还会在意衣服好看与否。Regina有些不情愿，但是还是勉强挪动了一下身子，Henry用手帕小心翼翼地把她包起来捧到Belle身边，Emma欢快地爬在Belle的手腕上盯着缩在手帕里的Regina。

 

“开心一点嘛，这总比那些芭比娃娃的衣服强啦！”

 

Henry龇了龇牙，想起自己一大早跑进玩具店买了一套芭比只为了拿芭比的衣服给两个妈妈穿，但是显然两位妈妈的身形比芭比还要小。在忍受了店员先生好奇目光的洗礼之后，居然没能成功给妈妈们买到合适的衣服，Henry觉得身心都遭受倒了严重的打击。至于为什么不干脆直接用魔法变一套衣服呢，5厘米状态下的Regina无法很好地控制魔法。丢个小火球这种粗放的事情虽然没问题了，但是精细到制作衣服还是有些困难的。几次失败的尝试差点烧掉Emma的红色皮夹克之后，Regina才勉强同意裹着手帕躲进Henry的口袋里。

  

Belle微笑着给Regina穿衣服的时候，Rumple捧着一本巨大的牛皮书不知道从哪里冒了出来。

 

“这是一个非常古老的咒语，在古米斯蒂文，地底精灵还没有灭绝的时候，它们会采集水晶储藏在洞穴里，那些水晶的纯度比人类开采的要高好几倍，为了得到地精的水晶，就有魔法师发明了这种药物，人喝了之后就能缩小钻进地精的家里偷取水晶。” 

“啧，比起这个魔药的历史，我更想知道怎么解除药效？”

 

Regina穿着一身黑色的连衣裙，Belle趴在她身后用镊子给她的裙带打蝴蝶结。

 

“很简单，只要用一根地精的毛发挠挠鼻子，打个喷嚏就能变回来了。”

“你他妈在逗我？”

“我是认真的。”

 

Rumple紧接着就开始跟Regina讲解起了地精毛发上面的精灵粉尘吸入人体后会产生怎样的魔法反应。

 

“可是——不是说地精已经灭绝了么？”

 

Emma不知何时爬上了Henry的头顶。

  

“没错。”

“那还有别的方法可以解除药效么？”

 

Henry紧张了起来，他一想到今后可能一辈子跟只有五厘米高的妈妈们一起生活就惊慌不已，万一自己一不小心把她们中的一个给踩死了——他狠狠地打了一个冷战，差点把头顶的Emma给抖下来。

 

“恐怕这是唯一的解药了，年轻人。”

  

Rumple合上牛皮书有些遗憾地看着Henry。

 

“但是，书上有记载，这个药效并不是永久性的，最多持续三天，三天之后就会自动消失。”

“我可以把你这句话当做是安慰么？”

 

Regina抱着胳膊很不开心地坐在Belle的手掌里。

 

“你们就当做是体验一下地精的人生好了，只是三天而已。”

 

黑暗者咧开嘴露出一个无良的笑容，紧接着门外就传来了一声巨响。Snow和Charming不顾Rumple挂在门口的”休息”告示，破门而入。

 

“Rumple！我们需要帮助！出事了！！”

“Emma Regina跟Henry都不见了！我看到他们家里乱成一团，肯定是哪里冒出来的反派把他们给绑架了！”

 

夫妻俩一前一后冲进了当铺的里间，由于一路奔跑而气喘吁吁。

 

“你说你看到我们家里一团糟？！”

 

Regina在Belle的掌心里站直了身体，叉着腰，细软的声音里满是怒气。配合着她的气场，Belle也站了起来，把手掌举高跟Snow的视线平行。

 

“你是不是又撬了我家的锁！？”

“REGINA？！？！”

“SNOW我跟你没完！！”

“我多担心你们你知道吗！”

“你那是私闯名宅！”

“我给你们打了多少个电话，你怎么不理解一下我的心情！？”

“这一次你的借口是担心我们，那上一次你大半夜撬门又是因为什么？！”

“你不要翻旧账！”

“是你没有说辞了吧！”

“*（）@）#（*”

“asdfghjkleqwe-09132”

  

Charming看着Snow一心只顾吵架完全不在意对手只有五厘米高的样子有些张口结舌，他环顾了一下四周，在Henry的头顶上看到了穿着白色连衣裙的Emma，金发女人趴在儿子的脑袋上，小小的手托着腮正一脸兴致盎然地看着自家妻子和母亲吵架，而Henry为了保持他老妈的平衡梗着脖子不敢扭头。自觉没办法从这几个人口中了解事实，Charming轻手轻脚地绕过Snow越过Belle，目光在Belle的掌心停留了一下，然后转到了Rumple的身上。

 

“我需要一个解释。”

 

黑暗者笑得人畜无害。

 

\---------------------------------------------

  

于是故事的最终结果就是Henry 揣着两位妈妈到外公外婆家住，为了防止最近正在长牙的Neal一不小心把自己女儿女婿给咬了，可怜的小王子暂时被送到了Granny家。

 

“好了，折腾了一上午，先吃饭！”

 

Snow豪情万丈地端出了一盆意大利面，Henry恭恭敬敬地把两个妈妈从口袋里捞出来，轻轻放在餐桌上，Snow目测了一下两个人的大小，挑了一根面条切成两半，放在她们面前的餐盘上。

 

Emma撸起袖子走过去抱着面条就啃了起来，她饿了一上午，已经快忘记自己是姓Swan还是Swan-Mills了。然而Regina无论如何都不愿放下她身为女王的尊严，特别是在Snow面前。Henry似乎感应到了养母的尴尬，于是精心地把半根意大利面切成无数小段，然后用牙签叉起来递给Regina。抱着牙签吃总比抱着意大利面啃强，Regina勉强接受了这个设定。

 

变小的好处就是吃完饭有充分的理由不帮着收拾盘子，Regina和Emma心安理得地坐在餐桌边缘看着眼前忙碌的三个人，难得地在嘈杂中找到一丝安静。

 

“呐，Regina，我们两个现在变得这么小，做什么事情肯定都变得特别不起眼了吧。”

 

Emma双腿耷拉在餐桌边缘，一晃一晃的。

 

“并不是所有的小东西都不起眼的，警长，你的母亲可是都时刻留心着我们呢。”

 

Regina坐在Emma身边，用下巴指了指时不时回头看她们一眼的Snow。

 

“那不是正好，镇长大人。”

“什么正好？”

“我也在为妈妈擅自撬开我们的大门的事感到懊恼呢，虽然理解她的担忧，不过总得让她知道凡事都会有代价她才不会一发不可收拾。”

“哦，乖宝宝要报复妈咪了么？”

Emma不说话，伸手搂住Regina的腰肢，不由分说遍用力地吻上了她的唇，后者热烈地回应着这个吻，很快两人就从刻意到投入，忘记了周围的环境，当Emma克制不住冲动把Regina压倒在餐桌上之后，Snow发出一声哀鸣。

 

“我错了还不行吗！我再也不撬你们家锁了！”

  

Emma和 Regina停下了那个深吻，保持着一上一下的姿势相视一笑。

 

下午的时候Belle来了一趟，她带来了一个小包，Snow帮着打开一看，里面整齐地码放着一套套小衣服，甚至还有小内裤。Belle说她用了一个下午精心给Emma和Regina制作的，有了新衣服，Regina的心情也舒畅了很多，Emma自然也乐得轻松，于是那一天剩下的时间，一家人便在三部迪斯尼的电影中平安度过。窝在Henry咯吱窝里的Emma和Regina享受了一回超巨大屏幕之后身心俱疲，看到Snow用两个茶杯给她们准备的洗澡水之后，就欣欣然宽衣解带一同入浴。而Henry此时此刻必然是回避到不知何方去，洗完澡的两人在毛巾上翻滚擦干的时候没忍住又互相调了会儿情，让刚好路过的Charming差点撞到茶几上。

 

Henry捧着芭比的小床出现在Emma和Regina面前的时候，他的脸是通红的。

“我给床上加了些柔软的毛巾还有小毯子，它太小了，所以如果那里做的不好，你们可别怪我。”

 

Regina看着懂事的儿子，再一次红了眼眶，她感动地拥抱了Henry的手指。

  

“Henry，你是世界上最好的儿子。”

“床够大哦，Regina~”

 

Emma附在她耳边的悄悄话一瞬间打断了Regina的感动，翻个白眼，黑发女人转身爬上芭比床扯过被子蒙住全身。

 

“晚安Henry，晚安Swan女士。”

“是Swan-Mills女士。”

 

Emma说着，回头冲Henry丢了个飞吻，也爬上了床。少年有些恶心地撇撇嘴，他双手稳稳地抬起芭比床，轻轻放在窗台边，夏天的夜晚那里空气凉爽，不用担心屋子里有蚊虫，还可以看到满天繁星，Emma从被窝里伸出一只手对儿子竖起了大拇指，感谢他给自己创造了一个浪漫的环境。

  

“女王陛下~你可知道，变小的好处就是，我们做什么他们都听不见~？”

“放、放手！”

“唔~不放~”

“Emma……”

“乖~”

起床喝水的Snow隐约听到窗边传来细如蚊蝇的奇怪声响，她捂着耳朵加快脚步逃回自己的床，一头扎进Charming怀里。

“我再也不撬Regina家的门了！”

 

 

\-- 完 -- 

 

\-- 彩蛋 --

“Rumple？你怎么还不睡？”

Belle一边铺床一边回头催自己的丈夫休息。

“哦，马上就来。”

Rumple回应着，放下了手里的盒子。

“这么晚了你在忙什么？”

Belle忍不住走过来查看。

“白天想起我的百宝箱里有些东西需要整理一下。”

黑暗者搂着妻子的肩膀边说边往卧室走去，用身子挡住了那个盒子上刻着的文字——地精的胡须

 

\--  彻底完 --

 


End file.
